We're Better Together
by aika-rhapsodie
Summary: When Ally's old friend Elliot visit's, Austin is confronted with feelings that had never even occurred to him. Now he couldn't get them off his mind. Ally on the other hand was trying to suppress her feelings for Austin, with not much success. But with so many complications, will they ever both admit how they feel? Based on 'Campers & Complications', 'Chapters & Choices' and after.
1. Part One

**I am so unbelievably excited for the upcoming episode of Austin & Ally. It's the episode we have all been waiting for since the show first began, so I thought I would write a little three part fanfiction based on the clips from the promo.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

**Note: I do not own Austin & Ally otherwise I would be watching 'Campers & Complications' right now instead of writing a fanfiction about it.**

'Guess who just got a job at Sports World?'

Ally appeared from underneath the counter to see her best friend in a black and white referee shirt with buttons pinned to it and a headband with various sports equipment on it. She couldn't help but smile

'But Trish, you don't know anything about sport. In fact, you hate them.'

'Yes, but cute boys love sports and I love cute boys,' She replied feigning innocence.

I laughed at her response; typical Trish. Just then, Austin and Dez came into the store, excitedly discussing the newest 'Bikini Beach Bloodbash' movie.

'How awesome was it when that guy's head got ripped off!?' said Dez.

'Totally awesome!' replied Dez as they gave each other a hi-five.

'Hey Austin,' said Trish. 'I spoke to Jimmy today and he was wondering if you guys had any new songs in the works, 'cause after the success of 'No Ordinary Day,' he thought it might be a good idea to get a new single started as soon as possible.'

'Umm, we haven't got anything planned as of yet,' replied Austin. 'But I'm sure we can whip something together soon, right partner? How about a song writing session tonight?'

'Sure, sounds good,' Ally said trying to hide her apprehensiveness by frantically cleaning the counter. She definitely had a lot of feelings she needed to express but she wasn't sure that a song writing session alone with Austin was the best way to deal with them.

Ally had been secretly harboring feelings for Austin for over a week now. It was really hard not being about to talk to Austin about it; they usually talk about everything. She tried to deny her feelings and pretend they weren't there, but the more she did, the more they grew. But, it didn't matter. Austin was with Kira and he really liked her; and Ally cared too much about him to ruin his happiness.

Ally continued to muse over her situation until her train of thought was interrupted by Austin.

'Ummm, Ally?' he asked. 'What are you doing?

'Oh,' Ally said realizing that she was so lost in her thoughts that she was unaware how erratically she was cleaning the store. 'I'm just cleaning up the store 'cause my friend Elliot is coming to visit.'

'The Elliot from camp? The one you had your first major crush on!?' asked Trish.

Ally gave Trish a quick glare. 'I did not have a MAJOR crush on him! But, yeah,' Ally replied moving from the counter to clean the piano. 'We met at a camp our parents sent us to. We became really close but then he moved away to Indiana.'

'What sort of camp was it?' Austin asked.

Ally paused and fiddled with the cloth in her hands, embarrassed. 'An arts and crafts camp.'

'Nerd alert!' yelled Dez. Ally swatted him with her cleaning cloth before going to adjust the flower arrangement on the counter.

'So you haven't seen each other in a while?' said Trish.

'Yeah, to be honest, I'm kind of nervous about seeing him again.'

'Why?' asked Austin.

'Well, I haven't seen him in years. We email and stuff, but I don't even know what he looks like now.'

'What's the bet he's super nerdy with glasses and everything?' joked Dez.

'And braces too!' Austin said joining in the teasing.

'Shut up you two!' Ally said throwing the cloth at them both as they began to laugh. Just then she heard an unfamiliar voice call her name.

'Ally?'

She turned to see a handsome boy with light brown hair dressed in skinny jeans and a red shirt. It wasn't until she saw his brown eyes and kind smile that she recognized him.

'Elliot?' She replied as she ran to hug him.

'That's Ally's friend?' Austin said.

To which Dez replied, 'Hunk alert!'

Austin was in shock. He had been expecting some nerdy looking guy who liked poems and books and stuff. They had only been teasing Ally about it seconds earlier. He was not expecting someone like him. They hugged for what seemed like a long time, which made Austin's skin strangely boil.

'It's been so long,' said Elliot, finally releasing Ally.

'I know! You look so different and yet exactly the same.'

'So do you; just as pretty as always.'

Ally blushed. It wasn't very often she got compliments like that from cute guys or anyone for that matter. For a single second she forgot about Austin, until she thought about how much happier she'd be if he were saying that to her.

He really didn't like this Elliot guy already. It was obvious he was trying to flirt with Ally. Austin was pretty sure she wouldn't fall for it until she started blushing and staring shyly at the ground, which only made him dislike Elliot even more. So without thinking, he decided to interrupt by clearing his throat. Ally broke from her trance with a start.

'Oh, umm, these are my best friends,' said Ally as she began to point them all out. 'Trish, Dez and Austin.'

'Wow, so this is the famous Austin Moon. Ally talks about you all the time in her emails.'

'Really?' Austin asked cheekily as he walked out from behind the counter.

'Not all the time,' Ally quickly recovered. 'Just some of the time. So, uh, how's Indiana? And the family?'

'Yeah, they're all doing okay. Indiana's great but I've been missing the beaches in Miami.'

Ally laughed. 'I know, it's all you talk about it your emails! Well, do you wanna go down to the beach now and we can catch up over some ice-cream?'

'Sounds good,' replied Elliot touching Ally's arm. Austin froze in disbelief and tried to hide his expression. Who did this guy think he was?

'Great,' said Ally turning to her friends. 'I'll catch you guys later.'

'It was nice to meet you all,' said Elliot with a look to them all before turning and walking out of the store with Ally.

Austin stood there completely stunned before turning to his friends. 'What is with that guy?'

'What do you mean?' asked Trish.

'I don't know… There's just something… I'm not sure about with him.'

'Like what?' Dez asked.

'I don't know, just… something,' said Austin as he trailed off into thought.

'Well, I'm off to work – those golf helmets and soccer sticks won't sell themselves!' said Trish cheerily as she left Sonic Boom.

Austin definitely thought something was fishy with Elliot. The way he acted around her, made him feel… he didn't really know. His thoughts were interrupted when he got a text from Kira. His girlfriend. He had completely forgot about her over the last couple of minutes. They were supposed to be meeting for a date. After apologizing to Dez and agreeing to hang out later, Austin ran out if the store toward to beach café. His mind still filled with thoughts of Ally and Elliot, in the very deepest corner of his mind, something or someone begged the question, 'So what if he was flirting with Ally? Why do you care so much?' The only problem was, he didn't know the answer.


	2. Part Two

**Hello again.  
I just wanted to say thank everyone for such a great response from this story. I've been really busy but I've tried writing whenever I can. I just saw the sneak peek for next week and changed my story a bit so it can almost be a sort of plausible version of what might happen on the 17****th**** (which I CANNOT wait for and should not be this far away!). Also, the third part to this story (which will be the end of 'Campers & Complications') will be up before the episode airs, I promise. Anyway, I hope you enjoy **

**PS – I edited part one of the story, and just changed the camp Ally and Elliot met on to an art camp, so it made a bit more sense with the whole basket weaving and glue gun bits.**

'Hey Trish' called Austin, walking over to her when he saw her sitting at 'Mini's'. 'Have you seen Ally?'

Turning to face him, Trish replied, 'No, she's out with Elliot.'

'Again,' Austin whined. 'It's been three days; how long does it take to catch up with a guy?!'

It had been three days; and he had barely seen Ally. She cancelled their song writing session and every time he went to look for her at Sonic Boom she was always out. The very few times he ran into her all she spoke about was Elliot and the great time they are having and the great times they had on camp, weaving baskets, doing craft and using glue guns!

'A regular looking guy; a day. A cutie like him? You may never see Ally again.' Trish told Austin.

Great! The confirmation of Elliot's 'cute status' was the last thing Austin wanted to hear. Although he knew Trish was making a joke, part of him was worried that he was losing Ally to Elliot.

'We need to write some new songs, but with Elliot around, it's like Ally's too busy for me,' he told Trish.

'Join the club!' Trish replied. Until she thought about what Ally had told her last week and Austin's current behaviour. She knew Austin and Ally had always had a spark, even if they themselves couldn't see it or hadn't realised. Adding two and two together, she mischievously added, 'You're sure this is just about work, because you almost sound jealous?'

'Why would I be jealous, I'm dating Kira?' Austin replied defensively. 'She won me a panda!'

'_So what she won you a panda at the fair?! Let it go!'_ She thought. But she knew Austin well enough to know he was trying to over compensate for his feelings for Ally. He just didn't know it.

'I was just asking, you don't have to sound all defensive.'

'I'm not defensive, I think you're jealous of my panda!' Austin responded even more defensively.

All Trish could do was sigh and shake her head as she saw Ally and Elliot walk in the courtyard of the mall.

'And then I said you're baskets were unbelievable,' said Elliot.

Austin turned to see Elliot and Ally both laughing, looking very comfortable. He hated that.

Walking into the mall, the first person Ally spotted was Austin, which wasn't unusual for her as of late. The second she saw him, she felt that all too familiar pain; a pain that didn't seem to want to go away. But she had to try. So she thought what better way to get over a guy then with a new one. And despite getting to spend time with a sweet, nice, smart and cute guy like Elliot, all she could think about was Austin. As Austin looked their way, she avoided his gaze. She was determine to get rid of whatever these feelings were for Austin, even if that meant having hardly any contact with him. She had to do everything she could to protect their friendship and, though she wouldn't admit it, herself as well.

'We had so much fun back then,' said Ally.

'Well, I bet your fun back then wasn't anymore fun than our fun back now,' Austin interrupted, subconsciously trying to show Ally that she didn't need Elliot. It didn't seem to work.

'Anyway,' Trish stepped in, trying to save the little face Austin had left. 'Ally, you ready for our girl's day?'

Ally looked to Elliot and then back to Trish with an apologetic face as Elliot said, 'Oh. Trish, don't hate me, but I was really hoping Ally and I could basket weave again; for old times sack. You wanna join?'

'Oh, that sounds awful!' Trish replied honestly.

'Sorry Trish, we'll have our girl's day next weekend,' said Ally. 'C'mon Elliot.'

As she walked away with Elliot not far behind her, she vowed not to look back, no matter how much she wanted to. It hurt her to not be around Austin but it was for the best. And in her head, she honestly believed that. Her heart on the other hand, had completely different ideas.

She had barely looked at him. She had spent 5 minutes standing there with Elliot, where she didn't actually say a single word to him, and then couldn't leave fast enough. If Austin didn't already believe Ally didn't have any time for him, that interaction just proved it. Of course, it was all Elliot's fault. Before he arrived, everything was perfect. And now, he felt as though he was losing one of the most important people in his life, and there was nothing he could do.

'Hey Austin,' said Kira as she walked up to him and wrapped her arm around him. 'Ready to go to the movies?'

'Umm, can I take a rain check?' asked Austin, removing himself from Kira's arm, which had felt oddly uncomfortable. 'I have to go work on a song; by myself. Ally hasn't had time since Elliot's been in town.'

'Is that the guy I just saw her with? He's really cute,' she said.

He was sick of hearing about how brilliant Elliot was. 'He carries a glue gun, you know!'

Kira shrugged before saying, 'Well, I'm bummed you can't make it.'

'Hey Austin,' said Dez entering the mall.

'Sorry, I'll call you later,' said Austin leaving the mall.

'Ok…' said Kira sounding kind of confused.

'What time?' Austin heard Dez ask as he walked away.

Austin felt kind of bad for ditching Kira, but he just wanted to be on his own for a while. Plus he was still feeling mad about Elliot and him ruining everything with Ally. He couldn't see what was so great about the guy! So what he was super smart, and creative and made baskets. Austin could make baskets if he wanted to! How hard could it be?

* * *

Two and a half hours later, Austin worked out just how hard it was as he struggled to weave a stupid basket. As he sat on the piano stool, struggling with his basket, Dez entered in his quirky, Dez way.

'Hi Austin,' he said. 'What the heck are you doing?'

'Well,' Austin said as he tried to bend a stick to add to the basket. 'I came here to work on a song, but I can't do it without Ally. So, I'm making a basket!'

'Ok,' Dez said seeming to accept that answer. He then turned around and asked, 'Why are you making a basket?'

''Cause, I'm just trying to prove that it's not that hard to do.'

Dez paused. 'Again, why? Is it because of Elliot?'

'What? No! Why would it be 'cause of him?

'I dunno, just cause ever since he arrived you've been acting differently. Weirdly. And that's coming from me.'

Looking up at Dez, Austin said, 'I just don't see what's so great about him. Just 'cause he can make baskets, people apparently want to spend all their time with them.'

Suddenly, Dez realised why Austin was acting the way he was. 'Ohhh, so this is an Ally thing.'

'Huh? No it isn't!'

Dez gave Austin a look, which he ignored before saying, 'Well, that's good then, because she wants to be his girlfriend.'

'What!?' Austin exclaimed, quickly rising from his seat to question Dez.

'So this really isn't an Ally thing?'

Austin looked back down at his basket, avoiding Dez's gaze as he sat back at the piano. 'I don't know what you're talking about.'

'Don't you see what's going on here? You like Ally,' Dez told him.

'Wh-what? That's crazy!' Austin gapped.

'Is it?' Dez said as he sat down, one leg crossed over the other on the armchair, facing Austin inquisitively. 'For experimental purposes, tell me, what are some of the things you like about Ally? In general.'

'What? I don't see-'

'Just do it man!'

Austin sighed. This was a pointless experiment, but he knew he had to do it to get his best friend off his back. 'Fine,' he grumbly replied. After some thought he said, 'I like writing songs with her.'

'Uh huh.'

'I like that I can talk to her about anything.'

'Go on.

'I like her smile. And the way she laughs.' Austin smiled, thinking of her. 'But most of all, I like that she makes me believe that anything is possible.'

Austin turned back to the piano as he finished. Staring at the keys, he suddenly occurred to him. It was like someone had shown him how to finish the level on a video game he couldn't pass. He realised why he had felt so weird seeing Elliot and Ally together. He _was_ jealous.

'Oh man,' Austin said standing up from behind the piano. 'I-I like Ally.'

Dez just smiled back up at him and replied, 'Told you so.'

He liked Ally. He thought maybe in the deepest part of him, I kind of knew it all along, but never acknowledged it. But now that he had, it was all he could think about. She was all he could think about.

'I have to go,' said Austin rushing out of the practise room.

'Glad I could help!' Dez called after him, but Austin could barely hear him. All he could hear were the million different voices in his head, telling him what to do. But the problem was there were so many of them, he wasn't sure which one he should listen to.


	3. Part Three

**Hello there!**

**Thank you again for the response for this story, it's been so great. This is my first story so to get any sort of response has been awesome! Okay, well, I posted this chapter a day later than I hoped – I've been really busy, I'm sorry. But I have watched the episode (btw, how good was it?!). So, in order to be on at a similar stage to the actual show for the next episode, I'm gonna write this chapter so it's very similar to what happened in 'Campers & Complications'. I will be using majority of the dialogue and stuff from the episode so be prepared. I've started the next chapter and hope to finish the entire story (which I am now going to extend to after 'Chapters & Choices') as soon as possible.  
Anyway, hope you like it.**

**Again, I do not own anything to do with Austin & Ally, unfortunately.**

Austin stayed up all night thinking about it; about Ally and Kira, and everything. By the morning he came to the conclusion that he needed to forget about Ally and focus on Kira. Yes, he did have feelings for Ally, but part of him did like Kira, and Ally didn't like him, so he didn't want to do anything that could ruin their friendship. And walking to meet Kira, he was sure he had made the right decision. That was until he saw Ally and Elliot together in some restaurant he'd never heard of. They looked like they were on a date. They were on a _date_. _Ally _was on a _date_ with _Elliot_. _Ally_ was on a _date_ with _the wrong guy_.

'Hey Austin,' said Kira, snapping Austin out of his own mind. 'Ready to go to that concert?'

'Ummm, actually, I was thinking we could go have dinner first? Hey, what about this place?' said Austin dragging Kira into the restaurant before she had the chance to respond.

Ally on the other hand, was anxiously waiting for the Trivia Night at the diner to start. She had spent the last fifteen minutes struggling to talk to Elliot. Their conversations had become really awkward and tedious, as she realised they didn't really have anything in common, apart from camp. She was trying to break the news to him that she just wanted to be friends, when Austin entered the restaurant with Kira being dragged behind him.

'Ally!'

'Austin, what are you doing here?' Ally asked.

'I, uh, brought Kira here to you know, have dinner or something.'

'Right,' Ally said, still rather confused.

'Are you guys staying for Trivia Night?' asked Elliot.

'No, actually we should really get going. We're on our way to see Katy Perry,' said Kira, as she turned to exit. But Austin, still with a firm grip on her hand pulled her back.

'Aww, Kira, I think they want us to stay.'

Ally really needed to tell Elliot she didn't want to be his girlfriend, before anybody's feelings got hurt. 'Actually, I was kind of hoping for some time along with Elli-' she said.

'Oh, if you insist,' Austin interrupted. 'A couple of questions won't hurt,' he told Kira as they both sat at the table next to Ally and Elliot. Honestly, Austin couldn't bear to leave Ally and Elliot alone together. He had to prove that Elliot was not the right guy for her.

'Well, Ally and I are gonna win,' said Elliot. 'We're the best team.'

'No you're not!' Austin said defensively. "'Cause, uh, me and Kira are.'

'Aww. You think we make a good team?' asked Kira.

'Yeah, but not tonight,' Austin replied quickly, turning back to face Elliot. 'Let's not play teams. I say, we go head to head. Unless Elliot's scared I'll beat him.'

'Austin, what about Katy Perry?' Kira whined.

'I'll beat her too! So what do you say Elliot?'

'I say the same thing that Camp Craftamonga says about sunblock; bring it!' replied Elliot, competitively with this hands clenched together.

Austin glared back at him, knowing that he was going to do everything in his power to beat Elliot. No matter what it took.

* * *

Before he knew it, Austin and Elliot were in the middle of a fierce competition. It began with Trivia, but when they drew in that, they started having thumb wrestles, scissors-paper-rock competitions and now, a tug-o-war.

Ally couldn't understand what was going on. Why was this competition even going on? And why had it gone on for 3 hours?! Austin was behaving so strangely. Even she had never seen him acting this way before.

'Okay, this is ridiculous! You guys have been doing this for hours!' said Kira.

'Why don't you guys just call it a draw?' Ally asked.

'No, we're not done. I have to beat him!' said Austin, struggling with Elliot for the rope.

'I don't understand why you care so much!' said Kira to Austin.

'Yeah, why do you care?' Ally in turn, asked Elliot.

'What? I don't,' Elliot replied as he let go of the rope.

With that, Austin was flung backwards, falling embarrassedly to the floor. It didn't matter though, because he had beaten Elliot.

'Yes, I won!' he exclaimed. 'Elliot's not so perfect now is he Ally?! Still want to be his girlfriend?'

'What? I don-' Ally said before Kira interrupted her.

'So that's why you cared so much?! I should've known something was going on. I'm outta here.'

Watching Kira leave the restaurant and realising what he'd done, Austin yelled after her. 'Kira wait, I can explain!'

He caught up with Kira just outside the diner. She turned around to confront him.

'Look Austin, I know you like me, but you obviously also have feelings for Ally!'

'No I don't,' Austin told her, though he knew he was lying.

'Austin, come on!' said Kira, clearly becoming for frustrated.

'Okay, yes. No. Maybe? I don't know! I'm confused,' he told her, and this time, it was the honest truth. He really didn't know.

'Well I'm not. When you figure out what you want, give me a call,' Kira said as she turned and walked away, leaving Austin alone and more confused than ever.

* * *

Ally finally managed to talk to Elliot alone, but it turned out he just wanted to be friends as well, much to her relief. She was replaying the events of the evening so far to Trish later that night.

'Well, at least you don't have to worry about Elliot anymore. Austin made that easy,' Trish said.

'Yeah, what was that all about?'

'I don't know,' Trish replied trying to seem coy, when really she knew exactly what was going on. 'If you ask me, he's been acting weird ever since Elliot got here. It's like he's jealous?'

'Jealous?' Ally laughed it off. Until she thought for a second. 'You don't think..'

'Yep.' Trish said excitedly. 'Austin likes you.'

Austin likes me. Austin _likes _me. Austin likes _me_. _Austin _likes _me_! 'Woah! W-what should I do? Should I tell him I like him too?'

'No, let him come to you,' said Trish.

It was with this advice in mind that Ally walked upstairs and opened the door to the rehearsal room. He could hear Austin in there playing the piano. She opened the door to see him sitting on the stool, now in a blue shirt, looking sort of down. Despite this, Ally couldn't believe how much she liked him. It made her blissful and hurt all at the same time.

Austin had retreated to the rehearsal room to have some space and think things through. Nothing made him feel more at peace and content then when he was playing music. He heard the door swing open and watched Ally standing in the doorway. He was too preoccupied in his competition with Elliot to really see Ally at the restaurant. She looked stunning. So beautiful it made him feel like his heart might explode. He was still pretty embarrassed about what had happened before. He wasn't exactly sure how to face her.

'Hey.'

'Hey,' Ally replied smiling and walking over to stand next to him. She couldn't help thinking about what Trish had said before. Austin liked her. But she also knew, she couldn't pressure him into anything. He had to come to her.

'Listen Ally, about tonight-' Austin tried to express his… he wasn't quite sure. He was embarrassed, and he regretted his actions, but not his intention. But he couldn't tell her that he had feelings for her.

'You don't have to say anything Austin,' interrupted Ally, keeping in mind she didn't want to force him. A few seconds of awkward silence followed.

'I mean, you don't have to _not _say anything,' she said. Until she realised she was unintentionally (well, kind of intentionally) trying to make him admit something. 'You know what, let's just work on the song.'

'Okay,' Austin replied, relieved that they were no longer going to talk about before. At least for now.

Ally came and sat next to him and the both began playing the piano. They were working on a song that she had started last week, though it wasn't really close to being finished. She tried to focus and not make it obvious how nervous she was being this close to him. Austin just convinced himself to think about the music, and his hands, and not the warmth of Ally next to him.

And then their hands touched.

They both stopped playing the piano and smiled, looking from their hands to each other. Ally could feel her stomach doing flips and her lungs tighten. It was just the effect that Austin had on her, she couldn't explain it.

When their hands touched, Austin knew his feelings for Ally weren't going away anytime soon. He just felt something, something amazing, that no one, not even Kira could ever make him feel.

In an instant, their eyes caught one another. From that point on, it was as though gravity was pulling them together. Austin thought he should probably stop it somehow, but knew in his heart he didn't want to. Every part of him in those glorious seconds, just wanted Ally. And he thought just maybe, she might feel the same way.

She could feel herself leaning towards him. She was even more surprised when he started leaning in too. She was doubtful before, but maybe he did actually have feelings for her. But she knew he was still confused about Kira, and didn't want to put him in a that sort of position. So, with all the will power she had, she stopped herself from leaning into Austin.

'I was thinking the.. chorus could go something like this?' Still not looking away from him, unsure if she could, even if she wanted to, she played some chords on the piano.

'Yeah, that'd be great,' Austin replied, unable to take his eyes off her.

Ally smiled, feeling herself blush under the intensity of Austin's eyes. She felt as though she had breathed in minutes, but she didn't really care. Ally turned back to the piano and continued playing, trying as best she could to try and regain her breath.

Watching her, Austin felt completely… indescribable. Like everything was right with the world, and like he could watch her forever. He wondered why it had taken him so long to feel this way about Ally. How he had never really seen her before.

But now, he knew just how amazing and perfect, in every possible way, Ally Dawson was.


	4. Part Four

**Hello! I know I didn't really keep my promise as it's been ages since my last update but I'm really trying. I just find myself getting so distracted. But I have written out a plan now for the rest of the story and when to write it. So now I just have to keep to that plan and we'll be all good. And I know this is nowhere near my best chapter. I think it was 'cause I was kind of rushing, but that's no excuse, I'll be better. Anyway, another exciting episode this week, and as many of you probably know; the first (of many, I hope) Auslly kiss (cue fangirl screaming). That will appear in the next chapter so sorry to get your hopes up. But at least that gives you something to keep you hooked hahaha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and thank you for actually reading this; it's still strange to me that people actually read this so thank you for all the love for the story. It is very much appreciated.**

Dez and Trish were outside the rehearsal room, listening in on Austin and Ally. Dez had his ear pressed against the door, while Trish stood behind him, waiting with anticipation.

'It's so exciting Austin and Ally like each other. When are they gonna admit that they wanna be together?' Trish asked.

'Sometimes it's hard for people to express their feelings,' Dez replied.

Inside the room, Austin and Ally were trying to work on their newest song. They were making some progress, but both of them seemed to wrapped up in their own heads after what had happened only days ago when Elliot visited. 'If you wanna run I'll be your road,' Austin sung. 'What's the next line?' he asked.

'If you wanna friend,' Ally prompted him.

'Right. Friend,' he responded. He couldn't help but think of their own situation for a second. He was still so unsure about what to do; he couldn't bear to lose Ally as a friend if they starting dating. But he couldn't deny the way he felt for her. 'I like that.'

'You do? You don't think we should use a stronger word?' Ally asked with as much subtly she could muster.

'I don't know. Maybe,' Austin said honestly. 'I just don't wanna mess up our… song.' He tried to cover his tracks.

'Yeah, I'd hate to rush into a new song and ruin the great song we already had,' Ally said continuing with Austin's analogy.

Unable to stand outside and try to listen anymore, Trish entered the room, followed by Dez, as she asked, 'Hey guys, what's up? Anything new?'

'Nope. Just, writing a song.' Ally responded, slightly suspicious.

Dez then questioned, 'So nothing's… changed?'

'Well, we finished the third verse?' Austin said, trying to seem confused by what their friends were getting at, while understanding exactly what they were saying.

'So would you say that some progress has been made and that the two of you are moving in positive direction?' Trish asked, not so subtly.

Ally gave Trish a look. 'Trish, can I talk to you outside for a second?'

As soon as the girls had left the room, Dez jumped into action. 'Austin! We weren't really talking about the song! We're talking about you and Ally!'

Austin rolled his eyes. 'I kind of figured that out! Look, it's complicated, I really like Ally but I like Kira too. I just don't wanna hurt anybody.'

Now outside the room again, Trish took the opportunity to find out all the goss. 'Ally, we weren't really talking about the song, we were talking about you and Austin!'

'Really?' Ally replied sarcastically. 'Look, I know he has feelings for me, but for all I know he still has feelings for Kira.'

'Boo-hoo, he's going to have to deal with this at some point!' Trish said. Austin needed to make up his mind, and in Trish's opinion, it wasn't even that harder decision. Ally of course! They didn't know it, but they were perfect for each other.

'Well I'm not sitting around waiting for him to decide who he wants to be with, My mom's coming home from Africa today and I just want to focus on her,' Ally told her. It was true. She kept telling herself she couldn't wait around for Austin, forever. Though in her heart she knew she probably would.

'Good for you, never wait on a guy. Actually, never wait on anybody, that's why I'm a terrible waitress.'

'I'm going to forget about the whole Austin thing for now, honestly I am so over it,' Ally said, in an attempt to convince herself. But then she remembered Dez and Austin were still alone in the room. Talking. Probably about her. 'What do you think they're talking about in there?' Trish pressed her ear up against the door while Ally stood anxiously behind. 'You hear anything?' she asked.

'No, it's really quiet..'

* * *

Later that afternoon, Ally brought her Mom into Sonic Boom. She had just been there to pick her up at the airport and was waiting to introduce her to all her friends waiting at the store.

'Welcome home, Ms Dawson!' the three of them chimed as Ally and her mom walking through the door. Ally smiled. She loved that she could always count on her friends like that.

'Thank you! It's so great to see you all,' Ally's mom said going to give all her friends a hug. 'You must be Austin, I've heard some of your music from Ally; you are so talented.'

'Well, Thank you Ms Dawson. It's really all in Ally's music.'

'And you are.. Dez? Yes, Ally has often told me about all the… interesting things you do,' said Penny, trying to be discreet.

'And Trish! It's so good to see you. You look great! I hope the family is well, and that you haven't been working too hard with all your different jobs.'

'Don't worry, that could never happen Ms Dawson,' replied Trish smiling.

Ally was so happy to have her Mon home. She had forgotten how cool her Mon was, but the interaction with her friends had just proved it. She had almost forgotten everything to do with Austin, until she accidently looked at him. He was just… perfect. He happened to catch her stare, and smiled sweetly back to her. Ally just felt her entire body turn to mush.

'So Austin, I hear you're going to be performing a song at my book launch?'

'Yes, I'm so excited! Ally and I were just working on the song this morning.'

'That's great, I can't wait to hear it,' Penny replied, before turning to Ally. 'I just wish I could show the world how talented my daughter is.'

Ally rolled her eyes. 'Mom, we've talked about this.'

'I know honey, I just- I know how much you love it and want to perform. I just wish I could help you somehow.'

'I'm working on it.'

'It's okay, I understand,' Penny said patting Ally comfortingly on the shoulder before returning to talk to Ally's friends.

As conversations continued, Ally began to think. She _was _starting to feel way more confident in herself, and her stage fright was nowhere near as bad as it used to be. And she really wanted to do it for her Mom. She knew her Mom wasn't trying to pressure her, but hearing her Mom just made Ally want to do this for her even more. And she couldn't think of a better welcome home gift.

Before she knew what she was doing, Ally realised she was opening her mouth. 'I'll do it.'

'What honey?' her mother asked.

'I'll do it. I'll overcome my stage fright and perform at the book launch.'

When Ally said the words, Austin was quite sure he was dreaming. Ally had never mentioned wanting to conquer her fear and perform recently. And Austin had never brought it up because he didn't want to pressure her. But she had decided to do it all on her own (with a bit of help from Ms Dawson though). He couldn't believe it.

'Really?' said her Mom on the verge of squeals. 'Oh sweetie, that's so great! I'm so proud of you.'

Austin was ecstatic. He couldn't help but grin with pride, from ear to ear. He knew she could do it and couldn't wait for everyone to hear how great she was. He knew it would still be hard for her though. He wanted to think of a way to maybe make it easier for her. And then he had an idea.

'Wait, Ally, what if you and I sung our song, as a duet?'

'Oh my gosh, that would be perfect Austin,' Ally said going over to him. Sure she wanted to face her fear, but baby steps were good. She would feel a lot safer doing a duet. 'But are you sure?'

'Are you kidding?' Austin said. 'I've been waiting to perform with you for ages. It'd be my honour.'

All Ally could do was just smile up at him. Looking at him, she could see everything. Not only her best friend and partner, but someone with kindness, generosity, integrity and every nice word she could think of; Austin was it. He was all of it. She wanted so badly to express all of this to him, to show him how much she meant to him. But knew she couldn't. So all she could do was smile and try to hide her real feelings behind it.


	5. Part Five

**Hello there. **

**I didn't keep to my writing plan **** which I am not very happy about, but oh well, the show must go on. This is the second part to the episode 'Chapter & Choices'. Only two parts left and they should be coming out soon because I need to start a new fanfiction this week. Anyway, hope you enjoy **

Austin tossed and turned all night, thinking it over in his head; Kira or Ally? Kira or Ally? He couldn't take it any more, they were both great, and he liked them both a lot. He didn't know what to do, and he didn't want anyone to get hurt. And that's when he decided to go with Kira.

As much as he liked Ally, he was so worried about what would happen if they started a relationship. What if they broke up? Or fought all the time? Beyond any of his feelings for her, Ally was his best friend. A constant in his life, and someone he needed in his life constantly. The possibility that he may not see her everyday or not talk to her, or worse, not even be friends with her; that was a risk too big to take.

'I'll think about it Austin,' said Kira after he asked her to be his girlfriend, now that he'd made his choice. He could tell she was still kind of hurt by the whole situation, which he completely understood. Even as he spoke to her, and then watched her walk away, somewhere in the deepest part of him, he was not sure he'd made the right decision. But he squashed the feeling down and pretended it didn't exist. It was all he could do.

* * *

The night of the performance had arrived. She and Austin had been practising heaps. And whenever her Mom asked how it was going, Ally would reply enthusiasically, 'It's going great Mom, why wouldn't it be?' In reality, she was terrified. She wasn't sure she was going to be able to do this, but she wouldn't dare let that be known to her Mom, or even Austin. She didn't want to let them down.

He knew Ally was freaking out. She didn't have to say anything; he knew she was trying to put on a brave face, when on the inside she couldn't be more scared. He wanted to make it better for her, but he had no idea how to do that. He didn't want to pressure her or make her more nervous than she already was. If she really needed him, she would talk to him; right?

As her Mom stood in front of the curtain about to introduce them, Ally began to pace back and forth, unable to stand still. She intertwined her fingers and clenched and unclenched her hands together. She felt like all the oxygen had been sucked out of the room. She tried to inhale but no air came in. She felt her hands and legs begin to shake, her stomach turn and her head spin.

'Ally?' Austin asked, noticing Ally's nerves had heighted.

'I'm sorry Austin, I can't do this,' said Ally almost in tears as she ran off the stage.

'Ally!' Austin called out after her as the curtain began to open. The audience seemed very surprised to see only Austin on stage without Ally, especially her Mom.

'Where's Ally?' Penny asked.

'I don't know, she just took off,' Austin told her. He was worried; he'd never seen Ally like that before. 'Can you just give me a few minutes, Ms Dawson? I'll find her.'

Penny smiled at him. She realised how much Austin really cared about her daughter; how could she deny him anything?

'Of course.'

As Ms Dawson entertained the audience, Austin ran off the stage, dropping off his guitar and going to find Ally. He was sure he knew where she'd be, and sure enough, as he walked into Sonic Boom, he could hear a quiet refrain being played on the piano. He lent against the doorway and watched her.

She had heard him breathing in the doorway. She stopped and looked up at him. The smile he gave her was warm and comforting.

'I'm so sorry Austin.'

His heart broke for her in that moment. He could see the torment on her face, the tears brimming her eyes.

'It's okay, Ally,' I told her as he walked over to her, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

'I wanted to do it Austin, I really did. For you, and for Mom, but I can't,' Ally said facing the piano.

'Ally, look at me,' said Austin, as he turned Ally to face him. He looked right into her eyes, hoping to convince her. 'You can do it. That has never been the problem. The problem is why you're doing it. You need to do it for you, no one else. Your Mom and Dad, Dez and Trish, and me; especially me, we all believe in you so much. You don't need to do it for us, 'cause we already know you can. If you do this, it needs to be for you. Then maybe, you might believe in yourself, as much as I believe in you.'

Austin was looking deep into her eyes, so all she could do was look back into his. His words were so genuine and sweet; she was taken aback by them. She eventually broke out into a smile.

Austin meant every word that he said to her. He just hoped that she believed him. And when he saw a smile break out on Ally's face, he begun to think she may be starting to do just that.

'Thank you Austin,' she said honestly.

'Anytime,' replied Austin. Then, instinctively, without really thinking, he grabbed her hand and held it in his.

Austin was holding her hand. It was like getting an electric shock; well she imagined that was what it felt like. And if that was the case, then someone should shock her everyday. She inhaled deeply, feeling the support of everyone she cares about and electricity from Austin's hand; it made her think anything might be possible.

'Ok, let's go back,' said Ally dragging him towards the door.

Austin stopped her. 'Are you sure, Ally?'

Ally just grinned kind of cheekily at him and squeezed his hand. That was enough for Austin, and they both ran back to Penny's book launch.

Just as they were about to walk back onto the stage, Austin stopped Ally again.

'You know you don't have to do this, your Mom will understand.'

'I know,' she said. 'But I want to do it.'

Austin smiled. 'Okay.'

'We're here,' said Austin as they both headed to the centre of the stage where two microphone stands stood.

As her Mom went on to re-introduce them to the audience, Ally looked out into the audience. She felt everything inside her go numb. The courage she had only seconds ago had disappeared completely and all that was left was utter fear. She could barely even move.

'Ally,' she heard a whisper from her left. She turned to face it.

'I'm right here, Ally,' whispered Austin to her. 'I'm right here.'

Looking over at Austin, Ally knew she could do it. Austin made her feel safe up there. Like he would be there to catch her if she fell. And suddenly she wasn't afraid anymore. She faced the audience as Austin began to play his guitar.

'_When you're on you're own , drowning alone. And you need a rope that can pull you in ; someone will throw it_,' she sung. She was singing!

'_And when you're afraid that you're gonna break, and you need a way to feel strong again; someone will know it_,' Austin sung back.

'_And even when it hurts the most, try to have a little hope. 'Cause someone's gonna be there when you don't. When you don't. If you wanna cry, I'll be your shoulder. If you wanna laugh, I'll be your smile. If you wanna fly, I will be your sky. Anything you need that's what I'll be._'

Ally couldn't believe it. She was singing, in front of an audience. Nothing could wipe the smile off her face. This feeling, that she'd been missing out on all this time, the feeling of performing; there was nothing like it. And it was Austin who helped her to do that.

Feeling more confident, Ally took the mic off it's stand and held it as she sung, savoring the experience. _'If you wanna climb, I'll be your ladder. If you wanna run, I'll be your road.' _

Then she turned to face Austin. As if brought together by the same magnetic force they felt a few nights ago in the rehearsal room, Austin and Ally moved closer together, sharing Ally's microphone._ 'If you want a friend, doesn't matter when; anything you need, that's what I'll be . You can come to me.'_

For the first time performing, Austin wasn't thinking about the crowd, or how he looked, or even what he was singing; everything in that moment was Ally. She was all he could see, no one else existed for him up there. Just her.

'_You can come to me,' _sung Ally, eyes till locked with Austin's._ 'Yeah.'_

The two were brought back to reality by the sound applause. Ally turned to see everyone standing on their feet, cheering. Not only had she performed for an audience for the first time, but they actually liked it. She was so excited, she hurried off the stage, with Austin close behind her.

'I did it, I conquered my stage fright!' Ally exclaimed excitedly as she wrapped her arms around Austin.

Austin held her tightly. He was so unbelievable proud of her. 'I always knew you could do it!'

As they ended their embrace, they still held onto each other, unable to let go yet. 'I'm glad you were up there with me. Uh, that was incredible, I feel like I could do anything!'

Austin smiled at her excitement. She was so.. perfect. That's all he could think of, and before he knew what he was saying, the feelings he'd been holding inside himself all this time suddenly came out. 'I know I can do anything; as long as I'm with you.'

Time seemed to slow down after that. They both looked at each other and knew what was happening, and yet it was still completely unknown. Unable to resist it, resist her any longer, he tilted his head down towards hers. With her newfound confidence she pulled herself up to meet him.

It was sweet, and innocent, but filled with one and half years of emotions; from dislike to friendship to now what they both knew was love. It was the most perfect 15 seconds of either of their lives.

When they came apart, they both looked at each other in astonishment. But a good kind of astonishment. They smiled at each other, blown away by what had just happened. Ally felt like all the pieces were finally coming together.

Then suddenly, Kira came back stage and stood in the space that Ally and Austin had only seconds ago occupied.

'Austin, I thought about it. Yes, I'll be your girlfriend.'

Before Austin could even register what she had said, Kira had her arms around him. He looked to Ally than to Kira and back to Ally. Her expression was hard for him to read, which was unusual for him. He could always read her so easily, but now, it was like she was feeling something she couldn't even grasp.

She couldn't think. She couldn't move. She couldn't say anything. She couldn't even breathe. All she could do is look at Kira with her arms around the guy she loved. The guy she thought loved her back. And suddenly that finished puzzle smashed into a thousand pieces.


	6. Part Six

**Hello again,**

**The next and final part of 'We're Better Together' will hopefully be up very soon. The events from these chapters take place after 'Chapters & Choices,' so are kind of my own take on 'Partners & Parachutes' – although it is not based on the promo like my previous chapters. Hope you enjoy!**

**A/N: I do not own Austin & Ally in any way, shape or form **

Ally couldn't believe it. She was still in shock. Only seconds earlier had she and Austin been locked together in a kiss. And now, Austin stood in front of her with Kira's arms wrapped around him. Ally had no idea what to do. All she knew is that she couldn't watch this any longer. So as quickly as Kira had entered, Ally left backstage without a word, unable to even look at Austin.

'Ally!' Austin called after her. But it was too late. She was gone. What had just happened? It was all so fast, he couldn't even process it all.

'Is everything okay with Ally?' asked Kira.

'Yeah, I'm sure she just wanted to go and celebrate with her Mom,' Austin told her.

'Well, that's fair enough. Hey, so you wanna go get an ice-cream or something?' she asked.

'Actually, I'm really tired, from singing and all that. But I'll talk to you later, okay?'

'Yeah, okay,' Kira replied with a mixture of confusion and disappointment.

Austin left quickly after that. He didn't want to run into anyone, he just wanted to go home. Everything was going to be fine. He was going to be with Kira and not risk his friendship with Ally; it was one of the most important things in his life. But then he comforted her, and they performed together. Watching her perform was incredible; she was just incredible. And when they were backstage, he had completely forgotten what he had told Kira the day before. He was just so hypnotised by her, the only thing he could do was kiss her. As good as that kiss was, he shouldn't have done that. He shouldn't have. The whole reason he'd asked Kira to be his girlfriend again was to protect him and Ally's friendship. Kissing Ally was not going to help that! Maybe Kira interrupting their moment was the universe's way of telling him what he was meant to do; be with Kira. Yeah, that was it. He just had to ignore the butterflies in his stomach and the tingling feeling on his lips when he thought about that kiss. As he walked pass Sonic Boom, he saw the light on in the rehearsal room through the window, and knew immediately who was in there. Ally had looked so upset when she left, he couldn't bear to think of how she must be feeling right now. And knowing that he caused that only made it worse. So in an attempt to not hurt her anymore than he already had, or due to his own cowardice, he walked pass without stopping by.

* * *

The next day, Austin stayed away, which Ally was thankful for. She didn't want to see him. She wasn't sure she ever wanted to see him again. After finally getting out of bed, she sat with her Mom and told her about what had happened between her and Austin.

'Oh, sweetie, I'm so sorry,' her Mom said, wrapping Ally up in a hug.

As she fell into her Mom's arms, she couldn't help but cry. 'I just thought… I thought he liked me.' Out of her Mom's embrace, Ally felt her anger and disappointment bubbling up inside her. 'How could he do that to me? After everything we've been through!'

'Maybe he was just as surprised as you were to see Kira?'

'Then why didn't he say anything? He just stood there! He just such a coward! That's what he is; a pathetic coward!'

'Ally,'

'No Mom! Don't try and defend him!'

'I wasn't going to.'

Ally breathed in deeply and tried to control her emotions. 'I don't ever want to see him again Mom.'

'Do you really mean that?' her Mom asked.

'Yes, I don't want to see him, even if I thought I could handle it. I wish I could just escape it all.'

Ally looked to her hands, clenched together in her lap.

Penny Dawson hated seeing her daughter's pain. She wasn't sure if she knew the whole story and was trying not to judge without all the sides of the story, but she did know Ally was hurting, and all she wanted was to take that hurt away.

'If you really mean that, I might have a proposition for you.'

* * *

'Hey, what's going on?' asked Austin as he walked into Sonic Boom. It had been a day since the concert and he hadn't spoken to anyone. He assumed they had all heard what happened between him and Ally. Austin was thinking he would have to do some major grovelling, until he got a text from Trish telling him to come to Sonic Boom that afternoon.

'Ally wanted us all here,' Trish responded coldly, hardly looking at Austin.

'What for?'

'How should I know?!' Trish snapped back.

Dez came and stood next to Austin. 'So I guess you guys heard what happened after the book launch performance,' said Austin, ashamed at the memory.

'Yeah, we did.'

'I honestly didn't meant to hurt Ally; that was the last thing I wanted!' Austin exclaimed.

'I know man,' replied Dez.

'Hey guys,' said Ally coming down the stairs. "I'm glad you all came.'

'Of course we came,' replied Trish.

'What's going on Ally?' asked Dez.

'Look, I wanted to tell you guys in person. I have some pretty big news. I've thought about it a lot, it's not a decision I've made lightly. And I'm sorry it's so out of the blue, but I just need to do this-'

Austin didn't like the sound of what Ally was about to say. 'What are you talking about Ally?'

Ally looked right at Austin. The sight of him brought up such a mixture of emotions. While she felt that same love she knew she still had for him, even after what had happened, she also felt a pang in her heart, like being stabbed with a knife. It was because of this pain, she knew she had to do this.

'I'm moving to Africa.'


	7. The Final Part

**So this is the final chapter to this story. I just wanted to say thank you to everyone who has stuck with this story from the beginning or even just started reading it. Thank you for everyone you favourited this story or followed me after reading it. And thank you to everyone who ever reviewed this (I wish I could list you all but it's getting late, so know I know who you are); they were very much appreciated. I hope you've enjoyed this fanfiction and that you like the ending (it's a bit melodramatic for Austin & Ally but who doesn't like a bit of drama :P).**

**Anyway, for the last time - at least for now, I hope you enjoy **

Austin couldn't believe it. He was still in shock. Had he heard it right? Ally was going to _Africa_?! Like, the _continent_, _Africa_!? No one spoke for what seemed like hours.

'Somebody say something please,' said Ally.

'When did you decide this?' Trish managed to ask.

'Well, I've thought it over the last couple of days, and it just felt like the right thing to do.'

'When do you leave?' asked Dez.

Ally didn't respond. She just looked at the floor, as she struggled to tell them.

'Ally,' Austin pleaded.

Ally breathed in deeply before looking up at them all; her friends.

'I leave in 3 days.'

The room seemed to go completely silent after that. It was like they all had their breath stuck in their throats.

'For how long?' asked Austin.

Ally looked at him. He looked so confused and hurt. She didn't want to cause him any pain, but she had to deal with the pain he caused her. And she couldn't do that here.

'I don't know,' Ally said honestly. 'A while.'

Austin felt like the room was spinning and the floor was collapsing underneath him. Just a few weeks ago everything had been fine; he never had any feelings for Ally and they were tighter than ever. And even a few days ago at the concert; up until Kira interrupted them, the night was pretty close to perfect. And now, Ally was leaving to go and live in Africa, indefinitely. It was all too much.

'I gotta go,' said Austin as he quickly departed the store. He walked head down all the way home. He didn't want anyone to see him. In the safety of his own room, Austin could hardly move; the Ally's news had really begun to sink in and made him feel sick to his stomach. Ally's words ran through his mind over and over again, as did his own thoughts; _this couldn't be happening, how could this be happening? _It took all Austin had just to breathe, as he thought about how his world was falling apart at the seams.

* * *

After Austin had pulled himself together, he decided he needed to talk to Ally, one on one. So that night, Austin returned to Sonic Boom where he could hear Ally playing her piano in the rehearsal room. Sure enough, when he went up stairs, there she was. It hurt him to think it may be one of the last times he sees her there. The thought was so painful he had to push it away. Ally stopped playing suddenly; she must have sensed he was there.

'What do you want Austin?' she said getting up off the piano stool and going to the furthest side of the room, not wanting to look at him.

'I just wanted to talk.'

'Well, I'm kinda busy Austin,' Ally replied coldly.

'You were just playing around on the piano?' Austin questioned.

'Seriously, Austin, what do you want?!' Ally snapped turning to face him. Her response seemed to take him by surprise, but she tried not to care.

'What do I want?' Austin asked back. 'I want to know how this all happened; how in just 3 days time, you'll be going to _Africa_? I want to know why you suddenly decided to do this, and how you didn't even talk to me about it?'

'Not all my decisions need to be run by you Austin.'

'Well, in a way they do. We're partners! What's going to happen now that you're leaving?'

'You'll be fine without me,' said Ally turning back to face the piano again.

'We both know that's not true Ally,' he said honestly. He meant that in more ways than one. He just hoped she knew that. 'Why are you leaving Ally?'

Ally couldn't respond, as she held back tears.

'Is it because of the other night?'

'Look, Austin, I just need to get away for a while,' Ally told him.

'How long is a while?'

'I don't know.'

'Well, I need to know.'

'Why?' Ally snapped back at him. 'It's not like I'm ever considered in any of you decision making, so why should I consider you in mine?'

They both just looked at each other in silence for a moment. Ally glared at Austin who looked like he'd just been slapped across the face. Austin knew now what he had ignorantly hoped wasn't true; Ally was leaving because of him. He didn't think he'd ever hated himself as much as he did right then.

'Do you know what I want, Ally?' said Austin. 'I want, more than anything, for you not to go. I want you to stay.' He came right up close to her, and went to grab her hand, just wanting to convince her in anyway possible to not go. To have some physical connection to will her stay. But Ally pulled her hands away before he could touch them.

'I can't Austin,' she said quietly. The distance between, though was only just over a metre, seemed to stretch longer than it ever had before. 'I have to go pack.'

And with that Ally left the room.

As Austin looked around the room where so many of their memories had been made, the song's they had written, the fun and laughs they had and the moments they'd shared. It broke his heart to see how they had ended up; that they had even ended at all.

* * *

Dez walked into the mall to see Austin at a table alone, staring sadly at a milkshake he'd bought 15 minutes ago but had barely drunk.

'Hey man,' said Dez going to sit down next to Austin.

'Hey,' Austin replied glumly.

'Have you seen Ally today?'

'No, I haven't.' He hadn't seen Ally since their argument a few nights ago. Although it was the only thing he could think about.

'You know she's leaving soon, right? She's heading to the airport right now.'

'Yeah, I know.'

'Then what are you doing here?'

'I don't think Ally wants to see me, Dez.'

'But don't you wanna say goodbye?'

'No I don't want to say goodbye to Ally,' said Austin looking Dez straight in the eyes. 'Which is why I'm not going to see her. Besides, I'm waiting for Kira.'

Dez rolled his eyes.

'What?' asked Austin.

'Are you happy?' asked Dez.

'What?'

'Are you happy?' Dez asked again. 'Because if you aren't, then I have permission, as your best friend, to tell you why you aren't.'

'Why aren't I happy then Dez?' Austin asked, a little frustrated.

'Because you made the wrong choice.' Dez said simply.

'What do you mean?'

'Look, don't get me wrong; Kira is a really nice girl. But you should have chose Ally. She's perfect for you, and you're perfect for her, and you're just too stubborn and blind to see it. You made the wrong choice.'

Austin was a little surprised at Dez's words.

'That may be the case Dez, but there's a lot more too it than that. I didn't want ruin Ally and mine's friendship. It was too bigger risk to take.'

'That's not true and you no it! You were scared! Which is fine but don't you think Ally was scared as well? And look how that turned out? You've lost her as a friend anyway!'

Austin didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure if he was more shocked at Dez's tone or the truth in what he was saying. As he thought about it, he realised Dez was right. Yes, he didn't want to risk their friendship, but that was his fear talking; he was being a coward. And what if it didn't ruin their friendship? What if it didn't end? Maybe that risk was worth taking. And now their friendship was ruined, he didn't have anything to lose.

'You're right,' said Austin in a moment of revelation.

'I know I am,' replied Dez.

'I don't know what I was thinking,' said Austin standing up. 'Of course, Ally is worth the risk. Ally is worth everything. Ally is everything.'

With that Austin got out from his chair and went to leave.

'Wait, Austin, where are you going?' Dez asked.

'I'm going to stop Ally from leaving,' said Austin.

'She'll be at the airport by now.'

'Then I'll just have to stop her there,' Austin replied about to run off, until he ran into a familiar face.

'Kira!'

'Hey Austin, where are you going?' she asked confused.

'Look, Kira, I'm really sorry. I know I've stuffed you around and hurt you, but I-'

'You want to be with Ally,' Kira interrupted.

Austin paused for a second. 'Yeah, I do,' replied he, feeling guilty.

'It's okay. I knew you still had feelings for her, and that you probably liked her more than me. But I just liked you so much; I thought maybe it would change. But you guys just have something. It was stupid of me to pretend it wasn't there.'

'I'm so sorry Kira.'

'It's okay Austin, just promise me something.'

'Of course,' Austin replied.

'Don't let her get away,' said Kira with a sad smile.

Austin smiled back at her and quickly wrapped her up in a hug, before running off to try and find a way to get to the airport.

* * *

Ally was sitting waiting to board the plane. Her Mom had gone to buy some candy for the flight. Ally kept playing the emotional goodbyes over in her head. Her Dad, Trish and even Dez. But Austin was nowhere to be found. She convinced herself it was probably for the best. She didn't know if she would have held it together if he were there. And maybe this way she might be able to move on, somehow. But she knew she was lying to herself, and it hurt more than anything that they didn't say goodbye. As she looked at her watch, thinking about when her flight would be boarding and what the others would be doing right now she heard someone calling out her name. A voice she knew all to well.

'Ally?' called the voice of Austin. Suddenly he came into view, as he weaved through crowds. When he finally saw her he continued to call out. 'Ally!'

Ally stood up to meet him as Austin threaded through the crowds as quickly as he could. 'Austin, what are you doing here?'

'Don't go.'

Ally sighed. 'Austin-'

'Don't go Ally. Stay. Please, just stay. Please,' Austin pleaded.

'I can't Austin.'

'Ally,-'

'No Austin, listen. I know this sounds terrible, but I can't stay and watch you and Kira together, or even just see you; it hurts too much. And I'm not telling you that to make you feel guilty, and I'm sorry if it does, but it's why I have to leave.'

With that, Ally turned to make her way back to her seat, until she heard Austin behind her. 'I love you!'

Ally froze. Had she really just heard that? She turned around slowly. 'What?'

Austin walked right up to her, looking into her eyes. 'I love you, honestly I do. I don't know why it's taken me this long to admit it. Actually, I know exactly why; I was scared. I didn't want to lose our friendship; it seemed like too bigger risk to take. But then I realised you were worth it. You are worth the risk Ally.' Austin grabbed her hands and held them in his. 'I know I've hurt you. I've made some really big mistakes lately, but my biggest mistake would be if I let you go on that plane without you knowing how I really felt. And if you still feel that you need to go to Africa after this, I completely understand. But know that I will be waiting. Whenever you decide to come home; whether it's in 3 weeks, 3 months or 3 years! The second you arrive, you will find me waiting for you in our rehearsal room, ready to play piano with you.'

Ally felt tears running down her face. It was like she was in a dream and hearing all the things she'd dreamt of hearing from Austin. As she looked up at him, he gave her that kind yet goofy grin which she loved and she let out a laugh. Austin also let out a slight laugh, and reached down to wipe a tear from Ally's cheek.

Penny Dawson returned to where her daughter was sitting before, to see her standing in the arms of Austin Moon. She knew right then that her daughter wasn't coming with her to Africa. And as much as it saddened her that she would get to spend more time with her daughter, she knew in her heart where Ally was meant to be.

Unable to contain it anymore, Austin pulled Ally towards him and leant his head down to meet her lips. The feeling he got in that moment was worth all of the pain and confusion of the last few days and weeks. He knew he'd finally made the right choice. Yes, he and Ally were awesome on their own, and they could survive on their own. And maybe them being apart was less risky. But now, they both were sure.

They were better together.


End file.
